


i like me better (when i'm with you)

by establish-an-alibi (komibanana)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komibanana/pseuds/establish-an-alibi
Summary: 曹承衍兩次毀了韓勝宇的約會，一次他沒有。





	i like me better (when i'm with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i like me better (when i'm with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794793) by [donsushi (chamsaed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaed/pseuds/donsushi). 

> 《i like me better (when i'm with you)》的繁體中文翻譯。提及韓勝宇和鄭秀彬、崔秉燦以及金宇碩約會的內容。看完請記得去給原作點Kudos。
> 
> 原作者註：我只是想要再度嘗試寫文然後給衍勝（ryeonseung）的Tag添磚加瓦，原諒我。對天發誓我真的是衍勝推。

電影在幾分鐘前結束了。電視螢幕閃爍著藍光，沙沙作響。

冰淇淋已經完全融化在桶中，但是曹承衍毫不在意。他盯著手機思索，究竟該不該犧牲這周的生活費打電話給李翰潔。

「管他的，就這樣吧。」

曹承衍嘆了一口氣，打給了李翰潔。對方在響了幾聲以後接通了電話。

「喂，你今晚有空嗎？要不要去看電影，就現在。我請客。」曹承衍焦躁地用指尖敲著桌面。

「為什麼突然找我？勝宇哥不在嗎？」李翰潔困惑地問。

「他人不在。」曹承衍翻了下白眼，再次嘆了口氣。

「什麼叫做－－噢。」

「閉嘴，李翰潔。」

「哥，你知道嗎？我都不知道該可憐你還是嘲笑你了。為什麼你就是不能告訴勝宇哥你－－」

在李翰潔把話說完以前，曹承衍便打斷了對方，「所以你到底想不想看電影？」

李翰潔在電話的另一側微笑，「走啊，一起去毀了勝宇哥的約會吧。」

如果要說曹承衍對他的室友兼從小一起長大的好朋友，也就是那萬中選一的韓勝宇（貼心、嗓音柔和、多情、身高一百八十四公分，二十一歲的外表卻有著小男孩般的靈魂，更別說他出眾的外貌），傾心的機率有多少的話，肯定是完美的百分之一百零一。但是對於曹承衍來說，在他無法抵禦這份感情的同時也感到有些難受。韓勝宇人很好，這無庸置疑，問題是他對於任何人都非常好。曹承衍唯一和校內其他人不一樣的地方只在於他是韓勝宇的室友，和最好的朋友。

李翰潔和曹承衍說了許多次，只要曹承衍向韓勝宇坦承他的想法就好，但即使這聽起來很老套，他不想要冒著破壞兩人友情的風險去向對方傾訴他該死的單戀。

有些時候，曹承衍的確感受到，或許，或許韓勝宇也不只將他當作好朋友。但是曹承衍也發現了，韓勝宇最終還是會令他感到遙不可及，譬如今晚。

「所以，那幸運的傢伙是誰？」排在售票的隊伍中，李翰潔向嘗試在人海中找人的曹承衍問道。

「鄭秀彬，我猜。勝宇哥的英文家教學生。」曹承衍意外地知道的頗多。

「哦？秀彬。你一說我就想起來了。我和他同一堂英文課，他滿可愛的，很討人喜歡。」

「我警告你，再提醒我一次我不可愛，你就自己出錢買爆米花。」曹承衍感到一絲嫉妒在心中燃起。

李翰潔沒有說錯。曹承衍曾經在校園裡見過韓勝宇和鄭秀彬一起行動。好幾次曹承衍去文學院找他的勝宇哥一起吃午餐，卻見到韓勝宇站在鄭秀彬的教室外等人時，他就不得不把他的一顆真心吞下去。

「你應該知道我之所以陪你來，完全是因為你要替我出錢吧？但是身為你的好朋友，我還是大人不記小人過地建議你，你必須告訴勝宇哥你想要什麼，就像秀彬一樣。」

但是曹承衍並沒有聽見李翰潔說的話，因為他見到鄭秀彬攬著他的哥哥－－韓勝宇－－走入了電影院。

曹承衍找到韓勝宇和鄭秀彬的座位時那兩人正在談笑。他拉著李翰潔到那一對（他對自己朝那兩人用了這詞而皺了下眉）隔壁空著的兩個位置。韓勝宇在替鄭秀彬拿掉沾在嘴邊的東西時發現了他，「承衍？你在這裡做什麼？」

曹承衍盡他所能地給了韓勝宇一個完美的微笑，扯了一下李翰潔的袖子，「噢，翰潔突然說他很無聊，問我要不要來看電影。」

「我有說過嗎？」李翰潔反問，曹承衍迅速肘了一下對方的胃，而坐在韓勝宇隔壁的鄭秀彬望向他們。

「你們隔壁還有空位，我們可以和你們一起坐嗎，勝宇哥？」曹承衍以一派天真的語氣問。

鄭秀彬差點被口中的爆米花嗆到，而韓勝宇對曹承衍露出了有些掙扎的微笑，轉頭問身邊的人：「他們可以和我們一起坐嗎？」鄭秀彬最終點了下頭。

曹承衍在韓勝宇的身旁坐下，李翰潔則坐在他的另一側。電影一開始，曹承衍就發現韓勝宇向鄭秀彬傾近，開始討論電影。曹承衍忍不住加入了他們的話題。過了劇情最初的段落以後，鄭秀彬便決定要去買更多的爆米花，韓勝宇也跟著他出去了。當那兩人回來時，曹承衍發現他們坐下時依然手指交握。

「秀彬說他很開心可以見到我最要好的朋友。」韓勝宇在曹承衍睡前裝水時說，「但他也說，如果第一次約會只有我們兩個人的話，他會玩的更開心。」

隔天早上，曹承衍起床時，韓勝宇已經先出門上課了。韓勝宇徹底忘記了他們一周一次的星期三早餐時間。

那一天對曹承衍來說簡直是地獄。曹承衍隔天必須交兩份報告，複習隔天的重大考試。他那天的課滿堂，也就是說他沒有時間提早開始準備報告，這令他備感壓力。

曹承衍結束了最後一堂課以後便抱著他從圖書館借來的書回家。但是他似乎撞上了一切倒楣事。電梯門上貼了一張以紅色大字寫成的「抱歉造成不便」的紙條。他只好別無選擇地拖著步伐，爬樓梯走回他位在七樓的房間。

爬完彷彿毫無止盡的階梯以後，曹承衍終於到了公寓門前。痠痛到不行的雙腳令他不慎把書甩在地上落了一地。內心咒罵這不走運的一天，曹承衍把書整理好以後開始翻找書包中的鑰匙。

不幸的是，他完全找不到。他猛然想到，中午吃飯時，他把放了鑰匙的錢包忘在了李翰潔那裡。

「該死。」

曹承衍別無選擇（再一次），只好坐在走廊上寫報告，幸好他還有報告的參考書和筆記型電腦。那時是晚上七點而他還沒複習隔天的考試。

如果說上天正在和他開玩笑的話，曹承衍並不因此感到開心。他發現他的電腦沒電了，充電器卻落在如今沒有鑰匙的他回不去的房間內。換作其他時候，他還可以去李翰潔和金曜漢那兒，但兩人今晚直到九點以前都在進行跆拳道的訓練。他也可以打電話給韓勝宇，但是對方正在約會。曹承衍不能再毀了韓勝宇的約會了。

突然，他的胃部發出了低沉的響聲。他的最後一餐是八小時前和李翰潔以及金曜漢一起吃的午餐。曹承衍突然很想哭。他快要餓死了，還有兩篇明天死線的報告，以及一場重大考試，最可悲的是他沒有鑰匙可以回家。

或許這就是世界末日，他想。

最終，曹承衍還是打電話給了韓勝宇。「喂，勝宇哥嗎？」電話的另外一頭聽起來非常嘈雜，韓勝宇似乎正在參加派對。

「哥，你要回來了嗎？」

「我才剛到秉燦的派對。我早上和你說過，今天會比較晚到家。還記得嗎？我也提醒了你，預防萬一，一定要帶鑰匙。」

曹承衍想要給自己一記耳光。

「哥，你說的對，但我把我的皮包和鑰匙放在翰潔那裡，我完全沒發現。我還有兩篇報告要寫，隔天還有該死的大考，但我現在困在走廊上，我的筆電沒電了，我的電池在房間裡，但是我不能找到我那天殺的鑰匙。」曹承衍也沒有想到自己會突然爆發。他哭了出來。電話另一端的韓勝宇因此開始擔心了。

「我們承衍啊。」韓勝宇很久沒有這樣叫他了，但是曹承衍來不及為此產生任何想法，因為此刻的他感到學校生活即將分崩離析，「秉燦邀請我來他的派對，我們正在約會。我不能就這麼離開，何況我才剛到這兒。」

韓勝宇一面說一面望向正在朝他走來的崔秉燦，「我沒辦法就這麼把他甩了，尤其是在他舉辦的派對上。」

「但是哥，那我呢？」這句話脫口而出的當下，曹承衍便知道他徹底搞砸了。

該死。

韓勝宇別無選擇，最終只能向困惑的崔秉燦道別。韓勝宇知道他的約會再一次完蛋了，因為曹承衍。

當韓勝宇回到公寓時，他看到曹承衍坐在他們房間的門前，頭髮凌亂，雙眼哭的通紅。曹承衍在見到他的瞬間便站了起來。

替曹承衍開門以後，韓勝宇又幫弟弟把所有的書本搬入房內，給了他一包裝了中餐外賣的紙袋。

「把這吃了之後好好念書。」韓勝宇在進他的房間以前只朝曹承衍說了這麼一句話。

在那之後，一切似乎回到了正軌。曹承衍完成了他的報告，順利通過了重大考試。隔天早上，曹承衍和韓勝宇說了謝謝。除此之外，他們都不再提起那一晚。

今天是周末。韓勝宇過去幾天都沒有約會。曹承衍沒有特地去算過了多少天（或許他有），但是他似乎已經逐漸接受了，韓勝宇永遠不會把他當作約會對象看待。曹承衍想，他可以放下的。

所以當星期天傍晚，曹承衍正在進行哈利波特電影馬拉松，韓勝宇走進他房間說：「我今晚有個約會。」時，他完全沒有感到一絲訝異。韓勝宇站在他面前，看起來依然像是曹承衍的一生摯愛，這也並不令他感到驚訝。

曹承衍按下暫停，望向他的哥哥說：「祝你有個愉快的約會，勝宇哥。別玩太晚。」並給了對方他最為真誠的微笑。說完他便再次將注意力放回了他正在看的電影上。

對此，韓勝宇只是站在那兒，等著他的弟弟說些其他的話。說真的，他並沒有想到曹承衍的反應會是如此。他正在等，看曹承衍會說或作些什麼只為了阻止他出門。

「呃，我要出門了。你需要什麼－－」

曹承衍只是搖了搖頭，「你回來的時候記得幫我帶一份我最愛的中餐外賣就好。」便再次專注於螢幕。

韓勝宇哼了聲表示收到便出門了。他原先想，只要曹承衍嘗試阻止，他便不會出門。他感到十分困惑。

韓勝宇和校園的風雲人物金宇碩一起吃了頓晚餐。距離他們約會開始還不到一小時，韓勝宇還沒收到來自曹承衍的任何動靜。韓勝宇甚至確認了他的手機是否有任何訊息或來電，但什麼也沒有。

「嗯……有點奇怪。」韓勝宇低語。

「什麼？」金宇碩問。韓勝宇有些慌張，沒想到他竟然不小心說出聲了，只好答：「沒事。」

「你在擔心什麼嗎？」韓勝宇在享用餐點時，金宇碩無辜地問，「或者你在等人來破壞我們的約會？」

猛然，韓勝宇抬頭望向金宇碩，「什、什麼？」

金宇碩低笑，「我當然知道了。我從秉燦的朋友洗賑那裡聽說了。」韓勝宇困惑地望了金宇碩一眼。

「我們上次一起出去玩的時候，他告訴我，秉燦因為你在派對上放他鴿子感到有些憤怒。你知道嗎？我們為此嘲笑了他好幾天。另外，秉燦又是秀彬的朋友，你之前也和他約過會。」金宇碩解釋，「我開始對他們口中的那傢伙感到有些好奇，到底是誰可以在你的約會時現身甚至打電話叫你放人鴿子。」

韓勝宇有些侷促地摸了下後頸，「事情不像你說的那樣。承衍是我的室友和好朋友，他三番兩次毀掉我的約會只是碰巧罷了。」

「或許吧。但你放任他再三插手你的約會，難道不是因為比起約會的對象，你更在意他嗎？」金宇碩說。韓勝宇感到臉上一陣灼燒，便移開了視線。

「我想，放任他毀了你的約會也表示，就算約會非常成功，你本來也不打算和約會的對象出去第二次。」金宇碩繼續說，韓勝宇突然理解了他真正的感情，「但是你知道的，和許多人約會並沒辦法刺激他和你在一起。勝宇哥。」

這番談話以後兩人便結束了晚上的約會。

韓勝宇到家時，曹承衍還坐在沙發上滑手機。

「你為什麼還沒睡？」韓勝宇問，「你在等我嗎？」

曹承衍聽見韓勝宇的聲音後，立刻抬頭望了過來。

「沒有、沒有。哥，我剛在和翰潔聊天，現在我要去睡了。」曹承衍從沙發上起身，準備回到他的房間。

「約會非常順利。」韓勝宇說，「我和宇碩說，我還想和他一起出去第二次。」

曹承衍突然停下，轉身面向了韓勝宇。

「哦，那很好啊，哥！就在我毀了你那麼多約會以後，總算有個完美收場的了。」曹承衍微笑。

不知何時，韓勝宇已經站在了曹承衍面前，捉住了弟弟的手臂，「今天晚上你為什麼不阻止我和他一起出去？你為什麼沒來毀了我的約會？」

曹承衍盯著韓勝宇，有些困惑，「不是，勝宇哥，我－－」

曹承衍沒能把話說完。韓勝宇親了他。那是個溫柔的吻。他毫無防備，來自對方的親吻令他完全失去了力氣。他的膝蓋發軟，手機也掉到了地上，但是韓勝宇的唇依然近在眼前。韓勝宇依然在親吻他。

曹承衍開始回吻，感受到煙火正在他的體內綻放。韓勝宇也加深了親吻，曹承衍環住了對方，對於即將在對方親吻中迷失的他來說，捉住對方便彷彿捉住了世界上唯一能夠令他安穩著地的事物。

當他們終於分開時，曹承衍再次忍不住哭了。

「你是什麼意思？哥。就在你告訴我，你還要和金宇碩約會以後，又親了我。」曹承衍說，「這太不公平了，哥。我好不容易說服自己不能再毀掉你今晚的約會。約會很完美。你要和金宇碩繼續發展。然後？你為什麼這麼對我？勝宇哥？」

韓勝宇不知道該如何回答。

「我喜歡你，哥。你知道嗎？我喜歡你但你是我最好的朋友，我不想要毀掉我們之間的友情，所以我只是一遍又一遍地看你出門赴約，就算那害我該死的難受。就因為我不想失去你。」

「我也不想失去你，承衍啊。」韓勝宇說，輕撫曹承衍的臉頰。年下的男人盯向年長的男人，依然疑惑。

「什麼意－－」

「我也喜歡你，曹承衍。這也是為什麼我一直出門約會，因為我想要忘掉我對你的感覺。就像你說的，你是我最好的朋友，我也不想要因為一己之私，失去我們之間的友誼。」韓勝宇解釋。曹承衍哭得更兇了，把臉埋入了韓勝宇的胸前。

「我真是個白癡，哥。」

「而我是個膽小鬼。」

「是啊，哥，你的確是膽小鬼，我是白癡，我們都是白癡。」曹承衍終於露出了笑容，絲毫不在意他笑得有多開。現在的他開心到不行。

「但是你喜歡我。」韓勝宇調侃曹承衍。

曹承衍抬頭望向他的哥哥，發現對方正噘著嘴（老天，噘著嘴的韓勝宇真是世界上最可愛的生物了），「然後你也喜歡我。」

韓勝宇抱住了他。曹承衍才不管他的哥哥是否能夠聽見他急促的心跳。此刻只屬於他們。

「讓我好好補償你。」韓勝宇問，「曹承衍，你願意和我約會嗎？」

曹承衍把手纏上韓勝宇的後頸，將對方拉了過來，以親吻當作回答。

「樂意至極。」

Fin.


End file.
